


The Deadly Snow Angel And The Rose

by MultiiiFandomWorld



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiiiFandomWorld/pseuds/MultiiiFandomWorld
Summary: AU where your soulmate's name is on one wrist and your enemy's name is on the other. Though you can't see your soulmate's until you kill your enemy. Just hope they aren't the same person.





	The Deadly Snow Angel And The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> First post on Ao3, hopefully y'all will like it. Don't worry I'll try not to post crappy fanfics.
> 
> Update: Just a few hours after posting someone commented how they are confused why Weiss and Ruby are friends but enemies at the same time. It still follows the actually show but this just fall between wherever you want. So they still know each other but decided to keep quiet about being each others enemies but Weiss broke that silent agreement and went after Ruby.

Weiss bared her teeth at her enemy who she had in her grip. All she had to do was kill them and she'd finally be able to find her soulmate. She squeezed the girls throat tightly. "Prepare to die Rose." She placed the pistol next to the girls skull.

"Weiss~" Ruby whispered.

Weiss halted as she felt her heartbeat pick up. Her enemy was also her best friend. Someone who's she known for all her childhood, "Please, Weiss don't do this." Ruby begged coughing up blood. Weiss closed her eyes tightly, "Shut up!" She screamed. She shook viciously, "Do you think I want to do this!" Weiss cried. She opened her eyes to meet Ruby's silver eyes. Her face was scarred and bloody with bruises lining up all over her face. "I know you don't," Ruby began looking into Weiss' eyes, "So what's telling you to do this?" 

Silence.

Weiss shook as she sobbed silently, "I just...I-I just wanna be with someone. I don't wanna be alone. All my life I've been left alone, my family turning their shoulders on me, only to acknowledged me when I accomplish something... I wanna find my true love." 

Ruby was silent again as she watched Weiss look up at her again, eyes begging Ruby to allow her to kill her. She couldn't help but smile at her best friend. "If...if that's what you want I'll be more than happy to help you..." With that Weiss shakely pressed the gun on Ruby's head. The cool metal touched Ruby's forehead and she smiled through the process. "Goodbye, Ruby Rose." Weiss said, hesitantly she pulled the trigger but not before hearing the words that brought her to tears all over again. "I love you, Weiss." Weiss burried her face into Ruby's neck and sobbed as she felt the body go limp. Her body trembled as she blinked away tears. Slowly she lifted her right wrist reading over the words she had been waiting for since she was a little girl. 

"Ruby Rose" 

When she looked at it she felt her heart stop. Shakily she picked up Ruby's right wrist and saw the words slowly spread across her friends wrist, "Weiss Schnee"  
With that Weiss' whole world crashed down as she cried once again in agony on her best friend, her enemy and her true love's lifeless body.


End file.
